Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring apparatus which acquires job logs from an image forming apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Technologies for monitoring image forming apparatuses on a network and acquiring and managing execution history data of jobs, such as printing (hereinafter, referred to as “job logs”), with a monitoring apparatus have been proposed. Upon acquisition of job logs from image forming apparatuses, a monitoring apparatus typically acquires a plurality of job logs for each request in consideration of processing load, etc., of the monitoring apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-044577 describes that a management server requests image forming apparatuses to transmit job logs depending on the statuses of the image forming apparatuses of monitoring target and collects job logs.
However, there are cases where, when one request for acquiring a plurality of job logs is issued, the number of job logs actually acquired by the monitoring apparatus is smaller than the requested number of job logs. In these cases, since the image forming apparatuses have transmitted some of the job logs, information indicating success of the processing (“OK”) may be returned from the image forming apparatuses as a response of a processing result to the request. Then, no recovery processing (a re-request of job log information) is performed by the monitoring apparatus, and acquisition of job logs may be failed.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-044577, since the management server does not perform recovery processing upon failure of acquisition of job log information, there is a possibility that the acquisition of job logs may be failed.
Further, depending on specifications of the image forming apparatuses, even if transmission statuses of the job logs from the image forming apparatuses to the monitoring apparatus are the same, the responses of the processing results to the request to the monitoring apparatus may be different. For example, with respect to a plurality of requested job logs, some image forming apparatuses return “OK” if at least one job log can be transmitted to the monitoring apparatus therefrom, and others return “NG” if at least one of the requested job logs cannot be transmitted. The latter ones return “OK” as a response of the processing result to the request to the monitoring apparatus when all of the plurality of requested job logs is transmitted. That is, even if the response is “OK,” recovery processing may be needed in some of the image forming apparatuses.